


sleepy thoughts of an enamored woman

by imthefuckingsupreme



Category: Amar a Muerte (TV)
Genre: Cuties, F/F, Fluff, bc we deserved more fluff, canon-ish?, drink every time you read 'juliana', i love comparing couples to nature, just a little something i wrote in class, probably set when they first slept together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 11:06:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18342419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imthefuckingsupreme/pseuds/imthefuckingsupreme
Summary: or what juliana really thinks about the whole in-love-with-valentina situation*also, yes, it's basically a big inner monologue so good luck





	sleepy thoughts of an enamored woman

**Author's Note:**

> hey bebecitas! here i am with my small contribution to this fandom bc i can't get enough of those two
> 
> (i didn't reread it so if there are any mistakes plEase lmk)
> 
> also available in russian thanks to the AMAZING Rias!!! (https://ficbook.net/readfic/8116945/20597195)

sunrays awoke juliana from her blissfull slumber, she supressed a groan; they weren't strong enough to warm her skin but it still made her recently-opened-eyes hurt. she hated those kind of rays, that appeared when the night is almost day but not day enough to wake her up.

(yet not night enough to lull her back to sleep).

while trying to untangle herself from the mess of sheets and limbs that she somehow got into at night, just to close that damn curtain, she heard a soft noise and instantly felt a smile creeping into her face.

peeking from over her shoulder, she caught sight of valentina peacefully deep into sleep. it was the most relaxed she'd ever seen the girl to be, there was no tension in any fiber of her body for once and, even without her mesmerizing blue eyes at sight, she looked _angelic_.

you see, juliana had never loved someone before (except for lupe, but that's just how it should work) and as much as it frightened her to feel so much for someone in so little time, it also felt freeing- to finally have this connection with someone.

at the beggining she even wondered if her feelings towards the girl were nothing but a mix of that sense of freedom and excitement that valentina carried (which was so unlike juliana herself).

because, honestly, she'd never looked for it- in fact, she couldn't look less towards it, given the mess that was her life and _yet_ there was valentina- of _course_ valentina would change juliana's life in less than a week (or right after that first curious sight, if she was being realistic with herself), that's just who she was; that strong, powerful, unstoppeable force of nature who would - very smoothly - carry with her everything and everyone she found on her way.

and juliana was no exception.

for years she'd always seen love as what she witnessed with lupe and chino. so, yes, it scared her to death to find out that falling in love hadn't been scary at all, it has been, actually, as easy as falling asleep-

 _oh, right_ , she had to close the curtains.

"you look beautiful when you're thinking" a voice, _her_ voice got juliana out of the stupour; valentina was looking at her with such intensity and rawness that she felt shy just at being under that naturally piercing gaze "you're blushing, juls"

and if that hadn't been enough to unsincronize every single one of the sincronized heartbeats she still had left, the taller girl flashed her a smile so _bright_ that she couldn't help but to remember again of those annoying sunrays that woke her up and started all of this monologue.

and just like that, she had an epiphany.

valentina was not a _force_ of nature, she was nature _itself_ \- with every beauty, rage, thunder and sun, she was the sky and the storm and more often than not a hurricane, sometimes just the rain (in every one of its scales and strenghts) and others, a mix of all of these elements-

and _this_

 _all_ of this

it's what made juliana abandon all of her stigmas and fears about being hopelessly in love with someone to dive into the crazy world that was created when they were together. 

"earth to juliana!" valentina snapped her fingers, with those now-big-calming-see-through-blue-eyes (painted with a _slight_ flick of worry) looking at her "are you okay?"

"i'm great" she smiled, looking at the gigantic ammount of multitudes that the woman in front of her held.

the _woman_ that she _loved_ ,

the woman that loved her _back_.

"i'm perfect, actually"

maybe juliana didn't hate sunrays anymore.


End file.
